Feliz eternamente
by Nuria in wonderland
Summary: Este fic participa del reto" El Círculo" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"


**Felicidad eterna**

"**Este fic participa del reto "El círculo" del foro "cazadores de Sombras"**

Celine Montclaire huye de lo que antes había sido su hogar. Con tan solo trece años, había sido ridiculizada y maltratada por parte de su no tan querida familia. Ahora, a los dieciséis años de edad, ha decidido escapar del terror en el que le ha tocado vivir. Sabe que tiene que darse prisa y que nadie puede verla, por ello, una vez consigue poner los pies fuera de la cárcel en la que ha estado encerrada, comienza a correr, sin una dirección fija.

Después de varios minutos sin detenerse a descansar, decide entrar en la única tienda que hay en Idris para comprar algo con lo que poder nutrirse. Allí, se encuentra con su madre, quien la observa fijamente, deteniéndose en la mochila que lleva a cuestas. Una vez ha interpretado el look de su hija,lo que le lleva varios segundos, se dirige hacia ella. Entonces, Celine huye. Corre como nunca lo había hecho, a pesar de que ha sido entrenada para correr y luchar, metiéndose por todos los callejones que va encontrando, girando en las calles más confusas, con la intención de despistar al monstruo que la persigue.

Parece ser que lo ha conseguido, sin embargo, no se detiene.

De repente, de una esquina aparece un joven de su misma edad, o puede que mayor que ella.

Celine se tropieza con él y cae al suelo. El chico, por el contrario, consigue mantener el equilibrio y se acerca para ayudarla a levantarse.

_¿Estás bien?- le pregunta. Ella asiente.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Celine.- responde ella. Sabe que no debe hablar con nadie por su propia seguridad, sin embargo no quiere ser maleducada con aquel muchacho al que casi tira al suelo.

Entonces, poco a poco, comienzan a hablar. Ella descubre que se trata de Valentine Morgenstern, el chico más popular de Idris.

A partir de entonces, prometen reunirse todos los días en esa esquina, para verse de nuevo.

Un día, él le empieza a hablar de El Círculo, una organización que ha creado para acabar con la tiranía de la Clave. Ella, lo escucha asombrada, sin atreverse a interrumpirlo. Él, cuando ve que se encuentra hipnotizada por sus palabras, la invita a participar. Celine se niega en un principio, sin embargo no tardaría mucho tiempo en entender que él chico tiene razón y que no tiene muchas más posibilidades para sobrevivir que yéndose con él.

Él, después de conseguir que aceptara, le presenta a los pocos aliados que ha podido reunir: Jocelyn, su novia, Luke, su parabatai y Stephen, su mejor amigo, entre otros.

Agradecida por la calurosa bienvenida de todos, comienza a relacionarse con sus nuevos amigos (los únicos que ha tenido) ,en concreto con Stephen, de quien se acaba enamorando.

Valentine, consciente de de ello, le ofrece el matrimonio con el apuesto joven que, para su desgracia, ya está prometido. Ella lo rechaza, debido a esto último, pero el líder insiste, dándole a entender que Stephen y Amatis, su mujer, se habían divorciado. Entonces, Celine lo observa fijamente y comprende que lo ama, pero que él no siente lo mismo. Nunca logrará amarla como ella siempre soñó que alguien haría. Su única ilusión había sido salir de la" torre" en la que estaba prisionera, y así había sido, gracias a Valentine, quien le había dado una casa y amigos.

Más tarde, Stephen se acerca a Celine y le pide matrimonio. Ella lo mira atónita. No se había esperado que la ruptura fuera cierta ni tampoco que él se atreviera a proponérselo, después de todo, ¿Por qué lo haría? No la ama.

_Te amo- le dice él. Entonces, ella le cree. Se equivocaba.

Él nunca la había amado, ni la amaría, como creyó en un principio. Solamente estaba casada con ella por culpa de Valentine, quien le obligó a divorciarse. "Seguramente Valentine piense que está aquí conmigo, y no en la cama de su ex mujer" se dice todas las noches, intentando sonar lo más irónicamente posible.

Durante varios días divaga sobre si decirle que no puede convivir con él o si cerrar la boca. Después de todo, ella le ama, y no desea que se enfade ni tampoco quiere que deje de hablarle. Lo que finalmente quiere, es ser feliz al lado de su marido, por lo que no dice nada. Desea que todo siga igual.

Entonces, un día se queda preñada. No puede creérselo. Durante tanto tiempo por fin ha conseguido concebir un niño, al que desea cuidar lejos del dolor y del sufrimiento por el que ella misma ha tenido que pasar. Días después se lo comunica a Stephen, quien a partir de ahí no vuelve a tener relaciones nocturnas. Parece ser que ahora su único objetivo va a ser portarse como un buen padre.

Emocionados, se lo cuentan a todos, en especial a Valentine y Jocelyn. Este, le ofrece unos polvos para la salud del bebé. Ella se lo agradece. Jamás ha logrado entender cómo podía un hombre albergar tanta bondad como él.

Meses después, reciben una carta. Se trata de un mensaje de El Círculo, que pide la colaboración de Stephen en una batalla. No especifica nada más, solo dice que ella, debido a su estado, deberá permanecer en casa en todo momento.

Celine le suplica que no vaya, ya que no quiere estar sola con un bebé en su interior. ¿Y si le ocurre algo? ¿A quién acudirá? También es cierto que lo del bebé no es más que una estúpida excusa para impedir que arriesgue su vida en una guerra de la cual no saben nada. Stephen, en cambio, se niega a permanecer en casa. Tras darle un par de besos en las mejillas,( gesto un tato extraño en las parejas,-piensa Celine para sí) , cruza la puerta y la cierra de golpe.

Los días pasan, y Celine no recibe noticias de su marido, hasta que llega el día. Justo al bajar las escaleras para encaminarse a la cocina, encuentra una carta encima de la mesa de tomar el café. Reconoce la letra: es la de Valentine. La lee.

Entonces, Celine se derrumba. Todo su ideal de mundo feliz es destrozado por una estúpida batalla en la que el perjudicado ha sido su más grande amor. Stephen ha muerto. Jamás lo volverá a ver, jamás conocerá al pequeño, ni lo verá crecer, ni él sabrá quien ha sido su padre, el héroe que ha llegado a ser.

Lentamente, Celine vuelve a la cocina, aún en estado de shock, y agarra un cuchillo. Sabe que no está dispuesta a vivir sin él, sin la razón de su vivir. Ahora ya nada le importa, salvo reencontrarse con él, aunque no sintiera lo mismo. Entonces, agarra el chuchillo de carnicero que poco antes había empezado a utilizar y lentamente se corta las muñecas. Entonces, observa como la sangre fluye por fuera de las venas, como si fuera un gran río de color escarlata. Un río que ya no teme quedarse sin agua, porque ya nada tiene sentido para su existencia. Poco a poco empieza a sentir que las fuerzas le decaen, se siente débil y mareada, pero a la vez segura y entusiasmada. Sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, así que decide posar una ensangrentada mano en su barriga para tocar por última vez al niño y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le está arrebatando, la vida que podría llevar y no lo ha hecho. Acto seguido, utiliza las pocas fuerzas que le quedan para sonreír. Ahora lo único que la espera es la felicidad eterna.


End file.
